


Unforgettable

by sailor16



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Betty Cooper & Toni Topaz Friendship, Bisexual Cheryl Blossom, Bisexual Toni Topaz, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, Multi, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor16/pseuds/sailor16
Summary: Cheryl Blossom gets the attention of the two hottest girls in Riverdale High - Toni Topaz and Veronica Lodge. Toni and Veronica compete for her attention and love.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your feedback in the comments and what yoi would like to see next :)

A lot of ink has been wasted on writing poems by toni for the girl almost impossible to get.  
She wrote about her muse like she had felt her porcelain skin and kissed her worries goodbye. She wrote about her as if she had been worshipping her since centuries. But in reality she had never kissed her muse's worries goodbye. She had never felt her porcelain skin. Toni lusted after Cheryl and the thought of her made her go crazy.  
Toni wanted Cheryl. Toni needed Cheryl. She would have done anything to keep her happy. Toni wanted her to feel safe with her. 

 

Toni was never afraid to tell people about her sexuality. She didn't tell people though people could pick up ques about it once they met her. Toni was flirtatious and enjoyed charming people with her compliments and her ability to make people feel comfortable around her. She loved making people feel loved because she never received it as a child. She lost her parents when she was young. Her grandfather became her guardian and raised her like he was. Toni had all the qualities a true gentleman had. She was one of the most eligible bisexual in town. 

 

On the other hand, Veronica who was the new girl in town wanted Cheryl just as much as a kid wanted happy meal. Veronica had a huge crush on Cheryl and was determined to get whoever she wanted. She was passionate about Cheryl and had the fire in her to prove that she was worthy of Cheryl's love. She was head over heels for her and wasn't ashamed about it. Veronica was the embodiment of the phrase 'Loud Love'. She was not subtle when it came to expressing her love. She has had a lot of flings back in New York but valued all her relationships. 

 

Veronica was best friend's with the one and only Betty Cooper. The town's girl next door. She shared everything and every little detail of her life with Betty. Betty was the first one to know that Veronica was bisexual and was supportive of it. Veronica and Betty would hang out at Pop's and catch up on all the gossip. Veronica told Betty how she absolutely ridiculously fancied Cheryl. Betty warned her how Cheryl could be as she has had rocky experiences with her cousin. 

 

Cheryl had recently lost her twin brother Jason and needed some time to grieve. Cheryl and Jason were as close as twins could be. The loss of Jason was not something Cheryl could handle easily and was continuously looking for support and attention from her friends. She did not want to be left alone with her dark and horrifying thoughts. Cheryl could not bare to think that her brother could have been alive had she made an effort to stand up to her parents. 

 

Riverdale is full of complex life stories. Each day takes a different turn and leaves everybody perplexed.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl's first interaction with Veronica. More is revealed about the characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hope you like this chapter. I'll be updating soon again. Would love to get your opinion on this chapter.

Cheryl quietly sipped her Cafe Latte on a sunday afternoon at Pop's. She was scrolling through her instagram feed when she saw Toni enter Pop's. Toni walked through the door and Cheryl couldn't take her eyes off her. Toni was dressed in all black. Sbe was wearing a low cut black plaid tee and ripped black jeans. Her serpant jacket hugged her body. She really pulled off the serpant jacket. Her black boots complimented her look. Cheryl felt the color black was made for Toni. Toni's pink hair was iconic.   
Toni greeted Pop Tate and ordered her usual. As she walked towards an empty booth, she saw Cheryl staring. She smirked when she noticed how Cheryl averted her gaze to avoid getting caught. 

"Mind if I join you?"   
Toni asked smugly

"Not at all."   
Cheryl realised she had been caught. 

Toni sat across from her and wondered why Cheryl Blossom would take out two seconds to stare at someone like her. 

"What brings you here?" Toni enquired 

"Just wanted to get away from Thistlehouse for a while.  
Mommy dearest and I got into quite an argument. I thought it would be best to come here to clear my head."   
Cheryl looked down at her coffee and sighed. 

"Hey, you can always come over to my place if you ever want some company." 

Toni subtly invited Cheryl to come to her trailer. She knew Cheryl wouldn't be thrilled to see her trailer.  
It was all Toni had. That and her bike on which she would explore the corners of Riverdale. The bike was the perfect addition to her rough and tough persona.   
Toni's tattoos were amazing. Tattoos covered her entire right arm. 

"Maybe I will drop by someday."   
Cheryl considered. 

With that Cheryl squeezed Toni's arm, thanked her and said goodbye. 

Toni craved Cheryl's touch. She wanted more everytime Cheryl touched her slightly.   
Toni was taught to be patient. She would continue to control herself till Cheryl showed any kinds of signs that she liked Toni.   
Controlling herself was not something Toni was good at.   
"Patience is a virtue." Her grandfather taught her.   
"Good things come to those who wait." 

"Oh I will wait for you Bombshell." Toni sighed. 

~~~~~

The class bell of Riverdale High rang and students rushed out of their classes. 

Mondays were stressful for students. Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge headed towards Student's Lounge after a hectic class of Biology.   
"I am so regretting mt decision of taking Biology, Betty."   
Veronica groaned walking inside the lounge. 

Betty giggled and took a seat next to Archie Andrews on the couch. 

"Complaining again, are we?" Archie chimmed in

"Leave me alone, Archibald. It has been a sad day."   
Veronica, the socialite was struck by boredom when she came to stay in Riverdale.   
New York was her entire life. She spent most of her time in clubs, partying like there was no tomorrow.   
Out of all her friends in Riverdale, Veronica chugged down liquor the fastest. Surprisingly, Betty stood second. 

Veronica was over burdened with assignments and had to stay at home instead of partying.   
She didn't mind it a lot since she considered Riverdale a very boring town. 

"Here comes the glamour!" Kevin shouted from his armchair. 

Cheryl Blossom walked in like a star. The HBIC. She entered the lounge in her cheerleading outfit. 

"Maybe today isn't all that sad afterall." Veronica blushed 

Cheryl walked towards Kevin   
"Have you by any chance seen Josie?"

"Yeah, she was with Reggie in the football field."   
Kevin replied shyly 

"They must be biting each other's face off again. Well if you do see her again, tell her she missed the Vixens practice and this behaviour will not be tolerated." 

Cheryl started walking out of the student lounge when she noticed Veronica for the very first time. 

"You seem new. Feel free to try out for the cheerleading squad after school." 

Cheryl smirked and turned towards Kevin.

"Do tell my dear Josie she might just get replaced."


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update. I had some exams. Hope you like this one.

Betty hurried to her Math class with coffee in one hand and her big binder in another.  
She completely forgot to put an alarm last night. She dashed across the room and sat at the back of the class. Betty realised she had never sat this behind in any of her classes. To her left sat Toni, who was biting her lip trying to focus on what their teacher said. Betty and Toni had Math in common and would often see each other in the Student Lounge. They were not very close friends. Toni and Betty would always smile when they saw each other. Toni's entire focus was on their teacher. It looked like she really wanted to listen to every word their teacher spoke. 

“Hey!” Betty chimed 

“Oh hey, sorry I didn't see you there.” 

Toni was now looking at Betty 

“Yeah you seem really into Math this morning.” Betty giggled.

Toni smiled at Betty's giggle. 

“Yeah, the thing is I'm too bad at math. I need to listen to every word this woman says or else I'm going to fail.” 

As long as Toni could remember she had been bad at Math. She sure as hell was regretting taking Math as a subject in her senior year.  
According to her, being gay and being bad at math went together. 

“Do you need some help with Math? I could tutor you, if you want.” Betty offered 

Toni was surprised that Betty offered to help since they weren't close friends. Maybe this could be the beginning to a close friendship.  
She couldn't imagine someone going through the pain to tutor someone as lost as her. 

“You would really do that?”

“Of course. Only if you want me to.” 

“I’d love that. Thanks a ton Betty. You can tutor me whenever you have time. I don't want to be a bother.” 

“Oh nonsense. Here take my number. You can text me if you want any help.”

Betty neatly wrote down her number on a piece of paper and handed it to Toni.  
Toni thanked her once again and was quickly called out on making too much noise by their teacher. 

She sat through the class with a smile on her face and less stress on her mind. With her serpent duties and classes she could barely get any sleep. She worked at the Whyte Worm to earn some extra cash along with Sweet Pea and Fangs, her serpent brothers. 

She was happy she could finally get some shut eye she clearly deserved. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was lunch time and everybody sat on their usual lunch tables. 

Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper, Kevin Keller and Jughead Jones sat around one lunch table. 

Cheryl Blossom sat with her fellow River Vixens at the famous cheerleader table. 

Toni Topaz, Fangs, Sweet Pea and Joaquin sat around one table. People feared moving around their table. The jacket they religiously wore was feared. The stories that people heard about them induced nothing but fear. 

It was rumoured that the infamous scar on Toni's belly was a stab scar. She had been stabbed by a Ghoulie last year and she wore it proudly. 

Sweet Pea was known for getting in a fight with a student at Riverdale high who suddenly disappeared the day after their bloody fist fight.

Fangs, well he was a sweet cinnamon roll. But he was also isolated due to his connections to the others and him being a loyal serpent. 

“Hey tiny, what are you doing after school? Wanna watch some football later?” Sweet pea said while chewing on his salad. 

“Sorry sweets. I'm going to have to study tonight. My grades are going down the drain and I have work tonight.” 

“It's cool. I should probably study as well. I have an assignment I am supposed to submit next week. Our English teacher paired me up with the new girl who shifted here from New York. I can't even remember her name honestly.” Sweet Pea yawned

Fangs and Toni laughed at how clueless Sweet Pea could be sometimes. Not remembering someone's name was a classic Sweet Pea move. He just didn't care and didn't ever pretend that he did. He was the realest and closest friend Toni had. 

“I should get going. I have English now. I hope I get a decent partner and not some stuck up nerd.” 

Toni stopped by her locker on her way to her English class.  
She collected her notebook and was about to walk when a familiar voice called out her name. 

“Topaz.” 

Toni looked around to see a redhead but not the redhead she wanted to see. 

“What do you want Andrews?”

“I'm throwing a party at my place this weekend. It's to help south side and north side get along. I was hoping you would stop by and bring your serpent friends.” 

“Strange hearing this from you. But okay, I'll be there I suppose. There's going to be booze right?” 

“Yes, there'll be booze.” The redhead rolled his eyes.

Liquor could bring together the worst of enemies and he didn't doubt his plan to get kids of two sides of a town together. Unity was all he wanted. Peace was what he craved. He wanted to end this dispute once and for all.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took me forever to update and I'm very sorry . Im also actually writing another Choni fic which I'm trying to update regularly and it's very hard. Please put up with me and comment your thoughts on this chapter. :)

"Come on Fangs! You look fine. Can we just leave already?" Sweet Pea groaned as he watched Fangs attempting to set his hair for the fourth time for Archie Andrews' party.

 

The serpents decide to attend Archie's party for two reasons. One of them was booze and the other one was food. They also didn't mind Archie's efforts to bring the north siders and southsiders together. Jughead was primarily focused on the second reason. He called himself a burger enthusiast. Jughead also once suggested that Pop Tate should marry him but Pop humbly turned his proposal down. 

He got a burger on the house that day to handle the rejection. 

 

“Aren't you guys done yet?” Toni walked through the front door of Fangs’ trailer. 

 

She was ready for the party. She wore a pink crop top which exposed her perfect abs and black jeans with Chuck Taylor's. She carried her Serpent jacket on her arm, ready to put it on before they rode on their bike in the chilly weather. 

She wore her hair down and her pink highlights looked beautiful. 

 

“This moron can't stop styling his hair. Get him out of this trailer Toni or I will!” 

Sweet Pea said getting irritated by his friend's antics. 

 

“Let's go Fogarty. You don't want to show up at the party with a black eye.” Toni raised her eyebrow and pointed towards the door. 

 

“Fine, mom. Lets go.” 

Fangs rolled his eyes and left the trailer. 

 

The serpents met Jughead and Joaquin standing near their bikes all set to leave. 

 

They hopped on to their biked and made their way to the Andrews Residence. 

 

They decided to race to the party. Sweet Pea being his confident self challenged everybody to try and overtake him. 

 

To his surprise, Jughead won the race. Jughead could outrace the fastest serpent biker when it came to free food. 

Sweet pea sulked a little but then got over it. 

 

The serpents entered the residence and were welcomed by Archie and Veronica. 

 

“That's the girl I got teamed up with!” Sweet pea jumped and told Toni 

 

Toni laughed at his childishness and made her way to the kitchen to get some liquor in her system. 

 

She could spot some southsiders there drinking with the North siders, making an effort to get along. 

 

“Oh hey, Betty. How are you doing?” Toni walked towards Betty with a drink in a red cup

 

“A little Tipsy.” Betty giggled 

 

“Wanna play beer pong? Turns out I'm not very good at it.” Betty pulled Toni by her wrist and took her to the living room where beer pong was set up.

 

Reggie, Veronica, Cheryl and Moose were gathered around the table waiting for the serpent to start the game. 

 

“What the hell, let's do this!” 

Toni jumped in with a ping pong ball in her hand. 

 

After playing beer pong for an hour, the teenagers retired to the couches. 

 

“Let's play something, guys!”

Archie chimed in 

 

“Shut up Andrews. I'm too buzzed to play anything.”

Reggie threw a pillow at Archie's face to shut him up. 

 

“Hey, how about a game of 'Never have I ever’?” 

Betty suggested 

 

"Sure, this party is dying anyway. Let's start with you Nancy Drew." 

Cheryl huffed and took a seat next to Toni hardly leaving any space between them. 

Toni could smell the alcohol on her breath and was not surprised that Cheryl decided to sit this close to her.

They were good friends but weren't the best of friends. 

Cheryl and Toni sat on one armchair. They both sat cutely in one chair, toni feeling good about her small frame which made this possible. 

Veronica, Archie, Betty and Jughead sat on the larger couch in the room. Laughing and sitting closely to each other, showing signs of clear intoxicating. 

Kevin, Reggie, Josie sat on the other couch and Fangs and Sweet Pea took the bean bags. 

 

"So, I'll go first. Never have I ever been arrested."  
Betty giggled 

All four serpents in the room took a sip and laughed together reminiscing about the time an officer arrested them for street racing. Toni won that race but was also the one to get arrested first. 

They went clockwise around the room and now it was Jughead's turn. 

"Never have I ever snuck out of my house to go to a party." 

Cheryl, Veronica and Betty took a sip this time.

Archie started to get worried about how much Betty had already drunk. 

"Looks like it's my turn now. Never have I ever slept with a girl." Kevin laughed loudly

The whole group looked at each other 

Archie, Sweet Pea, Toni, Reggie, Veronica and Jughead all took a sip from their red cups.

"Are you being serious, Veronica?" Reggie asked 

"Yeah, it was lovely in my opinion. It was in Paris where I had gone for a vacation and it was almost midnig-"

Veronica was cut off by Sweet Pea interrupting with another story 

"Hey, Jug. Remember when Toni had brought this girl from the Wyrm back to her place and we all could not sleep all night?" 

Fangs joined in laughing as he remembered chauffeuring both the girls back to the Sunnyside trailer park.

"Oh, yeah. I had this big English quiz the next day and this chick wouldn't stop moaning. Honestly I was beyond exhausted the next day and was ready to kick Tiny's ass."  
Fangs commented rolling his eyes at Toni who was now as red as a cherry. 

"Oh, Toni! Harder, Toni!" Sweet Pea mocked in an annoying voice

 

Toni threw a pillow at Sweet Pea's face. 

"Shut up, you huge moron. You're just exaggerating."

"No, he's not. Don't kid yourself. You had this huge smile on your face and kept high fiving people the entire day at school after scoring some."

"Well, I am that good at it. So, I'll let this huge secret spill go quietly."  
Toni crossed her arms 

The whole gang laughed while Veronica seemed angry at her story being interrupted. 

Cheryl who sat next to Toni looked just as flushed as the serpent. Cheryl at that moment got turned on by hearing Toni's adventure with some south side scum. 

Cheryl suddenly wanted Toni. She had to have her. And Cheryl Bombshell always got what she wanted.


	5. Five

The party at Archie's died around 2 am. The only people who were left were Archie, Veronica, Betty, Jughead, Toni, Sweet Pea and Cheryl. 

 

Archie was making futile attempts to clean the living room. Betty was taking a nap on the couch with her head in Jughead's lap who lazily ran his fingers through her hair. He lightly massaged her head while talking to Toni who was sitting on the couch next to him. 

 

Sweet Pea was trying to find his bike keys for the past fifteen minutes. He was searching the place all over. 

 

Veronica was trying to engage Cheryl into a conversation about the vixen tryouts but Cheryl's entire mind was focused on Toni. Cheryl had a deadpan expression on her face the entire time Veronica was trying to make a conversation with her. 

 

Cheryl noticed how Toni made fun of Sweet Pea for looking for his keys in the refrigerator. Cheryl sensed that they were close and decided to distract sweet pea if she wanted to talk to toni alone. 

 

“And I think flexibility is very important for a vixen and I don't want to brag but I am very very flexible.” 

 

Cheryl heard Veronica talk about herself again. She rolled her eyes and began to move towards Toni without as much giving Veronica a reply. 

 

Cheryl brought fire with her wherever she went. 

 

“Hey, tall guy. You should look for keys in couch cushions. Start with this one.” 

 

Cheryl told Sweet Pea while tapping the couch Toni was sitting on. 

 

“Shit, you're right Red. Get up Tiny.” 

 

Toni huffed and got right up allowing the serpent to look for his keys. 

 

“Hey can I talk to you for a second? Upstairs?”

Cheryl raise her eyebrows and tilted her head asking Toni to come upstairs with her. 

 

“Sure, whatever you want.” 

 

Whatever you want. Cheryl loved hearing anything that gave her a sense of control. If she wanted to do this she wanted full control. She needs full control. 

 

She climbed the stairs that led to Archie's room. Toni opened the door for Cheryl to enter inside .

 

As soon as both the girls were in the room, Cheryl slammed Toni against the door and attacked her lips with her own. 

 

Toni eagerly kissed her back and put her hands on Cheryl's waist pulling her closer. 

 

Cheryl kissed Toni back forcefully reminding her who was in charge. 

 

Control. Cheryl craved it. 

 

Toni's tongue was begging for entrance and the redhead finally allowed it. 

 

Toni skipped her tongue into Cheryl's mouth and devoured her like she was a fruit and toni had been starving. 

 

Cheryl entangled her hands in Toni's hair lightly tugging on it. Toni let out a soft moan and detached her lips from Cheryl's. 

 

Toni flipped them making Cheryl stand against the door as she kissed and sucked on Cheryl's pulse point. Her lips left kisses down till her collar bones where she conveniently left a Hickey. 

 

Toni brought her mouth back to Cheryl's lips and slipped her leg between Cheryl's thighs. Cheryl's hands were now squeezing her ass trying to get some friction. 

 

A sudden knock on the door interrupted them and both of them huffed. 

 

“Who is it?” Cheryl shouted in an annoyed voice

 

“It's me. Pea. I found the keys.” 

Sweet Pea stood on the other side of the door with a goofy grin on his face. 

 

“Congratu-fucking-lations.” Toni slammed her hand on the door.

 

“Hey, come on out Tiny. Jughead is about to puke! We need you to take some pictures” 

 

“He doesn't take a hint, does he?” Cheryl said to Toni now rubbing her temple. 

 

“Nope.” 

 

“We should go anyway. This is not over.” 

Cheryl said placing a peck on her cheek 

 

The girls fixed their hair and left the room. 

 

Toni was feeling like she was on cloud nine. She wanted to do this since as long as she can imagine. She had wanted to touch her curves, feel her hips and leave her mark. But sweet pea had to interrupt. 

 

Both the girls entered the living room finding Betty still sleeping on the couch and Archie rubbing Jughead's back. 

 

“You guys missed the puke fest!” Sweet pea laughed 

 

“Hey, what were you guys doing up there?” Veronica asked sitting near Betty wanting to startle the two girls 

 

“Uhh.. we were just uhh” toni fumbled not knowing if Cheryl wanted to keep this a secret or not 

 

“Making out. That's not going to be a problem is it, Veronica?”

 

“Very well. I don't think why that would be a problem.” Veronica passed a sour smile to the duo and averted her gaze elsewhere 

 

Toni looked at Cheryl impressed with her confidence. 

 

The other people in the room looked as shocked as Toni. 

 

If Kevin had been there he sure would find this moment iconic. 

 

“I'm going to leave, Cha-cha. I'll see you around.” Cheryl said goodbye to Toni and moved towards the door 

 

“Goodbye, Scooby gang.” 

Cheryl waved Archie and gang a goodbye and got ready to walk outside 

 

“Hey, how did you get to the party?” Toni asked Cheryl now stopping her from leaving 

 

“Well, Kevin was my ride but he went to the trailer park with Fangs. I was just going to take an Uber.” 

 

Cheryl said nonchalantly

 

Cheryl taking an Uber at 2 am made Toni's stomach turn. 

 

“No, wait. I'll drop you home. It's very late and I can't let you go home in an Uber. I've my bike with me, it'll take us 15 minutes tops.” 

 

Cheryl's heart warmed at Toni's gesture. None of her friends had worried about her leaving for thistle house at this time of the Night. It felt nice to be cared about. 

 

“Okay, let's go then.” 

 

Toni said her goodbyes and then opened the door for Cheryl so they could leave. 

She gave her helmet to the redhead and swung her leg to take a seat on the bike. Cheryl sat on the bike placing her hands on Toni's tense shoulders. 

 

The bike roared when it was brought to life making Cheryl jump a little. The taller girl seemed to get closer to the serpent as she started riding towards thistle house. 

 

Within 15 minutes the bike was outside Cheryl's house. Cheryl got off the bike and took her helmet off. 

Toni's mouth went dry when Cheryl ruffled her hair with her hands which was earlier captivated in her helmet. 

Cheryl looked like she was in a movie when she played with her hair. The perfect girl with the perfect hair. 

 

“Thanks for the ride, Toni. You really didn't have to come all the way to drop me.” 

Cheryl said handing the helmet back to Toni. 

 

“Of course I did. Anything to keep you safe.”

Toni said with a wink

 

“I'll see you at school.” Cheryl once again grabbed Toni's face and pulled her into a kiss. This time the kiss was slow and passionate. 

 

Toni smiled into the kiss thinking about her good luck. 

 

“Ill see you there then.” 

Toni brought her bike back to life. 

 

Cheryl walked to the door and Toni waited outside till she was sure that Cheryl was inside her house safely. 

Toni put the helmet back onto herself inhaling the helmet which now smelled like cherries. 

Toni left for Sunnyside trailer park not believing the events of the party. Going to the party was single handedly the best decision she had made in a long time. 

 

She couldn't wait for school, not when she had finally tasted what Cheryl Blossom was like.


End file.
